Dark Waterfall - Zettai Ryuouki
by KyaChann
Summary: "I love you too Yuu!" With this Lavi drove off, before Kanda decided to jump on the car like a crazy maniac to kill him. When Kanda seemed willing to actually run after Lavi, Asuka grabbed his shirt's sleeve. He looked at the girl that was there grinning like a fool and sighed. "Are you coming?" Kanda asked unlocking the door. Kanda x OC, and slight Lavi x OC. WARNING: LEMON


"…"

Stare.

"… Ahm."

Stare.

"… Right."

Stare.

"…."

Groan.

The female kept staring at her brand new lingerie and hell! It was utterly embarrassing! Asuka always dressed in a very comfortable way: T-shirts, shorts, jeans and shirts, not to talk about her undergarment that was always plain and simple, female boxers or plain panties and bras – of course. This, however, was totally different from what she usually wear. It was pretty, she gave it that, but she just couldn't imagine herself wearing it. The whole set was baby blue and white, with few glimpses of black on it, the bra was simple – what she liked it – but had a white lace on its top edge and for the bottom part it was a thong with the same white lace on its top edge. The girl blushed after gulping, what completed this set were the garte-

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The girl let out a desperate and embarrassed shout, face falling in the bed. Giving it a last peek she blushed, hiding her face once again.

She wanted to do this for him, after all she knew too well that the male had a fetish on thigh highs, but the thought alone of her wearing that was terrifying. Looking at it once again, she placed the set in its box and put it aside to look for her phone, what wasn't difficult, since Kanda made sure their room was always tidy.

That clean freak, she didn't mind thought.

"Luchia here~" A voice was heard after the red head typed the number.

"Luchia… I swear to God, I want to kill you." The red head mumbled still thinking about her new underwear.

"Awwwww c'mon!" The girl chuckled. "Even Lavi, your own brother-" Dramatic pause. "-agrees this is a good idea!"

What a nice brother indeed, she sighed. "Of course he does! You know how he is!"

"A total sister complex?"

"A total perv!"

"Don't be like that!" Luchia whined, smiling at this. It was completely amusing, imagining her best friend wearing such thing, while Kanda would be all stunned to even move. "He's going to like it~"

Chewing her lip, Asuka hugged her legs, in hope that would help her conceiving a good excuse. Nope, unfortunately nothing good was coming. "You should stop going out with Lavi…"

Luchia rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know, not happening thought."

Asuka could almost feel the huge grin on Luchia's face, what made the girl want to grin as well, this was until Lavi's voice almost deafens her.

"ASUKAAAAAAAAAA~ DON'T BE MEAN!"

"Did you seriously need to shout that?" The girl asked, with her hand on her abused ear.

"Nooooo~ Just felt like it." The male grinned.

Asuka groaned, wanting to hit Lavi hard, but soon after hearing his childish giggles her anger eased. That boy was such a childish brat, yet he would always be there when she most needed.

"Lavi get off- MY PHONE!"

At the 'MY HEAD' 'manly' squeak, Asuka laughed, she could only imagine that Luchia landed a punch on Lavi's head.

Luchia sighed. "I swear, he's so childish sometimes!"

"That's his charm."

"Indeed." Luchia chuckled, nodding her head in agreement. "But, today I'm going to win!"

Oh no, Luchia and Lavi's competitions again. No matter who tried, winning against Lavi and his photographic memory was almost impossible, the male had all games' patterns in the arcade memorized, he knew what to do and what the game would do. How can you even try to win against that?

"What's today's game?" Asuka asked, trying to hear the background sound. She paused, freezing when she realized what game that sound was from "Don't tell me…"

"Yeah~ DDR!"

"You're cheating aren't you?"

"Well I consider his photographic memory as cheating! So, I also have the rights to do it!"

Asuka laughed, of course this would happen.

The sudden sound of a door opening, made Asuka almost jump. Kanda was home and this just remembered Asuka how nervous she was before, in fact this was making her even more nervous.

"He's home, I need to go hide or, or… Pretend I'm sleeping!"

"Wait, what you mean by pret-"

Asuka panicking turned off the call after a really hasty good bye, hiding herself under the sheets.

Well, this would work pretty well, if Kanda wasn't already staring at the girl with an eyebrow raised at this oddly behavior coming from her.

"I know you're still awake." Kanda simply stated, preparing to undress.

Asuka peered at the male undressing himself. She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks, what felt ridiculous. They were dating for almost 2 years now and even so he would still make her blush and to her bad luck Kanda was well aware of this. He would even find this whole situation amusing, what wasn't helping the girl at all.

The male cocked his head slightly in her direction, a visible smirk growing in his face, what made her hide herself once again. Suppressing his urge to laugh, the male walked shirtless to the bathroom, closing the door after him effortlessly.

"What am I gonna do…" The female got up looking around and then fell in the bed again. "Someone help m- MY ASS!"

You see, the door opened all so sudden, it made the girl jump off her bed, falling in the ground.

"Lavi and Luchia~" The two looked at each other grinning. "Are here to help!"

Asuka stared at them, blinking in surprise, weren't they in the mall just few seconds ago? How were they right in front of her eyes right now, in her and Kanda's room!

"May I ask you…" Asuka smiled softly. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!? AND HOW DID YOU UNLOCK THE DOOR!?"

Grinning Luchia started. "Well you were freaking out so we thought it would be good for you to relax a little!" The female grinned, looking at her best friend that was still in the ground. "Besides, how much time don't you go in a date with Kanda?"

"Tha-" A blush started to play on Asuka's cheeks thanks to the sudden question. "That's nothing to do with you!"

"IT DOES!" Both Luchia and Lavi answered, making Asuka flinch.

This wasn't good, whenever Luchia and Lavi meddled, Kanda would end up trying to cut off their heads. Kanda was never fan of physical love demonstration, or even the one to take Asuka in dates. Of course the male would show her his feelings, but in his own 'Kanda' way.

Somehow Lavi thought it wasn't enough, or so he would say as an excuse to bother and tease Kanda.

"Oh and we got here thanks to Lavi, he has a copy of your k-"

"That's a secret~" Lavi laughed nervously, leaving his hand still on Luchia's mouth. "Now~ where is Yuu~" The red placed his hand on his forehead, searching around the room, stopping at the bathroom's door. "Eh~ Knowing him, he got home and decided to take a shower~"

Both females looked at the red, not even trying to wonder how he knew such thing. Unnecessary to say, Lavi got in the bathroom without even knocking.

He was so going to die now.

"FUCKING RABBIT!"

And it started. The red got out running like he saw a ghost and hided himself behind Luchia, like that would do any good.

"Oh c'mon Yuu, I was gentle this time! I didn't even T-" A jar came flying from the bathroom, almost hitting the red head male. "DEMON!"

"You would never be able to become an exorcist Lavi." Luchia sighed, looking at the jar. Thankfully for her Kanda had an excellent aim, therefore he wouldn't hit her. At least that was what she thought and hoped.

"I would be a perfect exorci-" Hearing the sound of water dripping in the ground, Lavi looked at the bathroom's door noticing a very pissed Kanda glaring at him. "Yuu~ Ahahaha you know I love you ne~" The glared intensified. "… RUN!"

"Che!" The male walked into his room, with only a tower tied around his waist. "I'll give you 3 seconds to get out"

Luchia didn't need him to look at her to understand he was referring to her, so after hastily nodding, she got out closing the door behind her just after dragging the red head girl with her.

"Can I ask, the reason why you dragged me with you?" Asuka asked, raising one eyebrow at her friend's move.

"First!" Luchia shouted startling Asuka, after getting close to her ear, really close. She chuckled and proceeded with her explanation. "-because Kanda was already killing me and Lavi in his head…" Yeah that was true, no matter how much Asuka would want to deny it. "And~ if I'm going to die in your boyfriend's hands~" Luchia grabbed Asuka's shoulder, making her serious face. "You're going with me!"

At the disbelief face Asuka made - you see what kind of friend would drag you with them to your certain dead? - Lavi and Luchia broke into laughs.

Apparently these two.

* * *

"GET OFF OF ME FUCKING RABBIT!" Kanda shouted, trying to get Lavi's arms away from him.

"No, no, no Yuu~ Now, you don't want to drag everyone's attention do you?~" The usagi grinned in a playful way, after all who wouldn't? Being able to tease Kanda without fearing for your life, this for Lavi was the same as winning the lottery.

Kanda looked at Lavi and then around, evaluating everything. When he realized no one was staring at him, he placed his hand on the red's waist, managing to make Lavi trip on his leg, butt falling on the ground.

"Che!" Kanda looked at the male rubbing his butt in the ground. The infamous smirk started to be played in Kanda's lips. "Look where you're going"

"But, but, but-"

Lavi tried to explain, well key word: tried. Who would ever believe that Kanda, the stoic actor actually did something like this, the thought alone of having Kanda in an amusement park was ridiculous, and yet there they all were.

Luchia giggled at the pouting look in Lavi's face, it was just adorable. "There, there." She smiled, helping him up. "I saw that, ponytail! Stop bullying my Rabbit!"

Kanda shrugged, tangling his fingers on Asuka's ones. It's not like Kanda, actually liked PDA, much for the contrary actually - he hated it! But even so, the male wasn't cold enough to push his girlfriend away, when he perfectly knew she liked this type of stuff. While his ex-girlfriends would go all clingy on him and ask for kisses, hugs and all this mushy things, Asuka just didn't at all, for the simple reason she knew he didn't enjoy this. At least in public.

To tell the truth, deep inside Kanda actually enjoyed this, he enjoyed having her near him and even the skin contact, but of course he would never admit it, after all he was Kanda Yuu.

"What are we going to ride first?~" Lavi innocently asked, resisting the urge to tease Kanda.

"Laviiii~" Luchia let out a whine after rubbing her face on his arm, also trying to resist the big urge to tease Kanda and Asuka thanks to the holding hands miracle. "I'm hungryyy~"

"Che." Kanda huffed in a disapproval way. "Who in the world is stupid enough to be hungry this late at night?"

When Luchia was about to open her mouth to retort, everyone stared at very quiet Kanda, after hearing a stomach rumble from no other than him.

"Ah Yuu~" Lavi grinned in a very teasing voice~ "Who in the wor-" Lavi abruptly stopped, feeling chills in his spine thanks to Kanda's death intents. "Ahm le-let's go eat something! Ahahahahah…"

* * *

"LET'S GO IN THE ROLLER-COASTER!" Lavi and Asuka shouted, completely excited.

"Che, I'm surrounded by kid-"

"LET'S GO! LET'S GO!" Luchia joined in, jumping up and down like a little child.

Kanda sighed, knowing perfectly well that if he didn't agree with this he would have to deal with 3 pouting kids, at once.

Why was he even in this place to begin with? Ah right, the damn rabbit's fault. After this Lavi would be so fucking death. After another sigh, Kanda started walking in the direction of the roller-coaster's line, not even caring if they were or not following him.

* * *

"I knew this wasn't a fucking good idea." Kanda groaned with his hands placed on top of his ears. Great, his audition was completely screwed thanks to the three idiots screams, why did he even agreed to go with them? Oh, because they would keep nagging him about it! He sighed. "Che, and now the fucking rabbit is motion sick."

So, basically everything was fine and dandy before they went in the roller coaster, and until everyone realized, Lavi ate a little too much, to say the least. And so, as you can see the results were pretty much… interesting: Lavi completely dizzy, with a hell of a motion sick, Kanda almost deaf thanks to all the screamed and the girls completely fine with a grin in their faces.

The lucky bastards.

"Luchia-" Lavi stopped, immediately placing a hand on top of his mouth to prevent anything to come out from it. "I don't feel too well…" Walking dizzyingly, the Usagi placed his head on something soft. "Hmmm~ Lu-chan~"

"Ahhh, Lavi Bookman is that you?!" The owner of the new Lavi's head support said. "Ahm… could you take your head off my chest?"

Opening his eyes widely, to then rub them, he tried to understand what was going on. When the red realized his head was just placed on someone's chest other than Luchia, he froze knowing what was waiting from him.

"Lavi…" Luchia mumbled, cracking her fingers with a murder smile already on her lips. "Who's the lady?~"

Gulping Lavi quickly answered. "THIS IS RIKA! She's one of Yuu's ex!"

Asuka instantly flinched a little, she did know that Kanda had at least 2 ex-girlfriends, since the boy wasn't really the dating type, but she never expected meeting one of them. Sensing this Kanda squeezed her hand a little harder but not enough to hurt her, just hard enough to soothe her.

"Yuu~" Rika, or whatever was her name, said in a very teasing voice. "I didn't see you in so long~"

Rolling his eyes, Kanda debated if he would ignore her or answer her. "Since we broke up."

"Since you broke up!" Rika whined. "I didn't really want too, besides I cried a lot." The girl pouted.

Asuka, at this point was in a verge of tears, from laughing inside. Was this girl even serious? And what about that pouting face of hers? She looked like a duck! Now, she was really curious to know, the reason why Kanda dated her, if it was a miracle or if he simply lost a bet against her brother. Not that she was smug about being the one dating him, actually she was always saying she wasn't good enough for him, the thing was: she knew who was Kanda's first ex-girlfriend, and well compared to her both Rika and Asuka were a grain of sand in a desert.

Totally ignoring his ex-girlfriend, Kanda simply shrugged, he just didn't care at all what she would think about it, why would he? He never really liked her anyways, he just dated her because of some fucked up reason not even he could remember. Then again he never really loved any of his girlfriends. He started dating Aoi, his first girlfriend, because she kept asking him to date her, at the beginning everything was 'okay', the girl was gorgeous and nice, until he realized she only wanted to go out with him thanks to his looks and money, so he immediately broke up with the girl. Rika, he couldn't even remember why he started dating her, but hell, she was even more clingy and bitchy than Aoi, so he immediately dumped her.

Asuka was by far, the only one that he actually started dating because he liked her, she wouldn't shut up sometimes, just like Lavi, but for some reason that didn't annoy him. She would like to hug him and kiss him out of nowhere and then grin like a fool, while madly blushing, but she never dared to do this when there was people around them. The girl wasn't perfect, far from it, but he grew up to really enjoy all the moments she was with him, and miss her smile or touch when she wasn't. Of course, he would never admit it, out loud that is.

"Ohhh~" Rika interrupted Kanda's thoughts. "I see, you're holding Kanda's hand! I salute you my girl! When I dated Kanda he would never hold my hand!" She huffed, looking at Kanda by the corner of her eyes. "Tell me how do you even do that? You know that might come useful later~"

Asuka simply smiled, knowing what Rika had in mind. "Oh nothing, he was the one who held my hand first." At Rika's disbelief, her smile grew wider. "Besides, I may be wrong, but if you're thinking about trying to seduce Kanda, go ahead and try, but I know perfectly well, that Kanda won't let himself be seduced by cheap girls who wear barely nothing and think of themselves has something so high, just because they have a pretty face and think they can get all men they want in bed."

When Asuka finished with a really monotone voice, Rika stared at the girl with pure anger in her eyes. Who did this bitch think she is just because she dates Kanda? Rika looked at Asuka, glaring right at her and then to Kanda who was there smirking. Shit! Time for her secret weapon, she refused to let this whore win!

"Yuu, are you doing to let this bitch talk like that with me?" Rika pouted, pretending she was about to cry. "This whore called me a slut! Who the fuck do she think she is! I bet she slept with loads of guys before dating you, AH! Takes one slut to know another. Besides I bet she doesn't even like you, I bet she's with you for the money! Just like Ao-"

Kanda glared at Rika and raised his hand, making Rika panic. She bit her lip and closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but luckily nothing came. The girl opened her eyes slowly to see Lavi gripping Kanda's wrist, stopping him from slapping or even punching her.

When everything seemed lost Lavi saved her. The boy saved her, not to say that he was well known for being a big womanizer so he would most likely help her until the end right?

"Lavi…" Rika let herself fall into his chest, while crying. This tears were half fake half real, she never ever saw Kanda so pissed to the point he would actually hit a girl, but pushing that aside the girl started to make circular motions with her slender fingers in his chest, to increase her 'seducing power' in the boy and perhaps make him pity her. "You're going to help me right?"

Luchia couldn't believe this, this girl fucking insulted her best friend, made Kanda so pissed he actually lost his cool and now she trying to seduce Lavi? Oh no, if Kanda didn't hit the crap out of that bitch, Luchia is going to and nothing will stop her, or so she thought, before Lavi placed his hand on her shoulder smiling softly.

Lavi turned to the girl still smiling, but this time was different, his eyes were drowning Rika in fear. "The whore, like you called her is my sister." Lavi approached his mouth close to Rika's ear, what made the girl gulp. "Besides I don't usually recycle trash that my best friend threw away."

* * *

"I can't believe you let her go like that, she even slapped you!" Luchia pouted, eyeing Lavi's still slightly swollen face. "I would beat the crap out of her… Silently!"

Lavi sighed. "I already told you, we would drag too much attention if we slappe-"

"Punched!" Luchia quickly exclaimed.

"Okayyyyy" Rolling his eyes Lavi proceeded. "Punched her, too many people were already looking at us, to see what was going on. I just didn't want to make things worse." The red shrugged and stopped the car when he reached Kanda's house. "And here we are~"

Asuka smiled and placed a soft kiss on Lavi's injured cheek. "Thank you Lavi."

"You're welcome~ Oi Yuu I see that glare~ Are you jealous your girlfriend-" Adding 'my sister' between coughs the red male grinned even widely, who wouldn't? Teasing Kanda was so much fun, shame he would always end up running for his life. "I mean, c'mon~ She'll do it for you, you just need to say 'Asuka I want you to kissuuuuuu meeeeee~' ne~"

Before Kanda could jump on Lavi, Asuka grabbed his arm really quick pulling him with her outside the car, waving a goodbye to Luchia and the suicidal bunny. "Bye Luchia, bye Lavi!"

"Night!" Both answered looking at Kanda with an expressionless face.

"Che!"

Well, it was Kanda… of course he wouldn't say 'Goodnight' like a normal person, so 'Che' was basically his goodnight, good morning, good bye, good evening and many, many more answers.

Stupid Kanda.

"I love you too Yuu!" With this Lavi drove off, before Kanda decided to jump on the car like a crazy maniac to kill him.

When Kanda seemed willing to actually run after Lavi, no minding at all the fact that Lavi was driving a car, Asuka grabbed his shirt's sleeve, peering at him between her bangs. Kanda looked at the girl that was there grinning like a fool and sighed, trying not to blush too hard.

"Are you coming?" He asked already unlocking the door.

Asuka quickly nodded. "Are you going to take a shower?"

Kanda only nodded, already undressing while walking to their room. Yeah, he already took a shower, but you see, this stupid idiot of his friend just interrupted him in the middle of the process so taking another one wouldn't hurt, besides Kanda enjoyed getting in their bed after letting all his stress being washed off his body.

When the male got into the bathroom, Asuka gave a quick deep breath and hurried up to pick the box that was still lost in the ground. At the moment she placed the box in their bed, her nerves started to kick her tummy. She didn't like this feeling, at all, after dating the male for almost 2 years now, she hopelessly still felt nervous even now and then.

Slapping her face with both of her hands, Asuka undressed and started to dress up her new lingerie. After clipping her bra, Asuka looked at the mirror like it was some sort of enemy, debating if she should or not take a look how she actually looked in it.

"I'm such a kid…" Asuka sighed in self-pity. "Gah! Fuck it!"

Asuka decided to run to the mirror, so she wouldn't be able to stop and regret her decision right?

Well, wrong.

Let's say that while executing her oh-so-well-made plan, she tripped in her clothes and smashed her face into the mirror.

"My nose!" She whimpered lowly as possible, so Kanda wouldn't come. She took a glimpse at the mirror, ending up surprised. "I actually look…" She shook her head. "No time!" Placing a hand in the doorknob she took a last deep breath before walking in.

"You usually don't come in the bathroom, when I'm taking a shower." Kanda uttered, without opening his eyes. "What do you want?"

Asuka stared at the man in awe, not knowing what to say anymore, better saying she couldn't even think about anything to say. The water slowly falling down his body, running down his long hair, his relaxed expression, everything was driving Asuka crazy. She wanted to jump on him and devour every inch of his wet body.

Kanda smirked, knowing very well the girl was madly blushing at this point and so he opened his eyes to look at her.

Huge mistake.

Yes, she was blushing, but she wasn't feeling shy, or embarrassed at all very unlikely actually. Feeling confident, or trying very hard to, Asuka walked in his direction in slow and sexy pace, the best she could master. The pink color deepening in her cheeks, made the girl even more appealing in the wide opened eyes of the male. Her lingerie hugged her body perfectly, it was even ridiculous, and the garnets, the fucking garnets. She fucking knew he had this 'zettai ryouiki' fetish.

When the female entered in the tub he gulped, yes Kanda Fucking Yuu gulped, for the first time in his whole life.

Asuka ran her hand down his body, travelling from his shoulders down to his belly, feeling his muscles getting tense under her ghostly touch. The male looked down to her, still mesmerized. The water was now soaking Asuka's new lingerie and body. Water drops running down her collarbones. Leaving a trail in the middle of her chest. Her tummy. Her legs…

"Liking what you see?" The girl whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

Fuck.

The female started to bite Kanda's earlobe, kissing and licking down his neck. Kanda closed his eyes, feeling like a teenage virgin boy, but honestly he didn't really care, this was feeling way too good.

"I want…" He mumbled.

Kanda, in a very quick move trapped Asuka against the wall, pressing his wet body on hers. He grunted at the sensation of his erect member rubbing against her panties. The male roughly kissed her and fiercely bit her bottom lip, as his hands travelled from her hips to her back, searching for the hook of her bra. Kanda had to fight with all his strength to not just rip the bra off, but yes to unfasten it. He knew the girl wouldn't be very pleased if he just decided to rip it into pieces, but fuck, he really felt like doing so. And hell, the idea of having his girlfriend very pissed, while he would burry himself into her, mindlessly, was fucking appealing.

He smirked at the sound of the brand new bra being ripped off. Let's say he couldn't resist it.

Asuka opened her eyes in shock, after she realized her new bra was far from reusable. When she opened her mouth to scold the male, Kanda inserted his tongue, deepening the kiss. It surprised him everytime, how much addicted he was to her taste.

One of his hands groped her left breast, carefully leaving her nipple in between his fingers. He moved his hand in circular motions, while giving her nipple little squeezes every now and then.

Asuka let out a moan, which was satisfactorily, for him, muffled by his mouth on hers.

Perfect.

Kanda, left her mouth and started to leave a trail of kisses from her chin, through her jawline, down her neck, finishing in her right breast. Like a little kid, he started to suck and nibble her nipple. His soul piercing eyes never leaving her.

"Yuu…" The girl moaned in between pants.

The male smirked, he wanted more. Not stopping his work on her breasts, he moved his free hand allowing it to stop right on top of her entrance.

The girl dressed up nicely for him, right? So why not toy a little bit with her, instead of inserting her fingers right into her. Thinking about this, the male started to rub his middle finger on top of her panties, right against her clit. Kanda could feel the girl all wet, and he was sure it wasn't only thanks to the water falling, it was thanks to him, and damn this made him even more excited.

Once her knees gave in after a little bit, from the pleasure the male was giving her, she gripped his hair, careful to not hurt him. Asuka half wanted him to stop the torture, and half wanted him to keep on going. The feeling was beyond good, what made her wish for more, and God she really did want more.

Out of her mind, Asuka grabbed his hand to make him stop, and grinded against him. Kanda immediately stopped at the feeling of her lower body, pressing against him, in a very inviting way.

"Asu-" He couldn't speak. He was stunned at the vision of his all covered in her juices fingers, being cleaned by her… by her mouth. That lustful look in her face, the way she was licking him.

Fuck…

"My turn~" Giving his fingers a last lick, for now, the girl grabbed his shoulders, making him lay on his elbows.

She started licking his neck, travelling down until she reached his rock hard member. Licking her lips, the girl smirked at his reaction. They had sex more than once, of course, after all they were dating for almost 2 years now, and yes she did bold things before to seduce him. The thing is Kanda was used to be in control, and hell he fucking enjoyed teasing and torturing her, but today Asuka was determined to be the one in control. At least for now.

With a big pleased smile placed in her lips, she placed a finger on the tip of his erected member. Lowering her head to his member level, Asuka opened her mouth but then she closed it.

Kanda knew, oh he knew, she was thinking about something, the look on her eyes could tell him, and he wasn't quite sure, if this was pleasing him.

Instead of starting to suck his member, Asuka kissed its tip and lowered her head to his testicles. With a hungry look in her face she slowly licked them, making Kanda flinch. The girl kept licking and playfully biting the male's balls, as her hand was moving up and down his member, what was driving him crazy, not to say his grunts weren't helping the girl at all. Kanda's husky moans, were drug for her ears, the more she heard them the more she wanted.

"Fuck-" When Kanda placed his hand on top of her head, she knew he was starting to lose his control. He wanted her, he was starving for her. He wanted to have her screaming his name, in pure ecstasy. And yet there he was, having her on top of him, in full control of himself.

As soon as Asuka noticed Kanda wanted to gain the control, she licked the tip of his member and then quickly sucked it.

Kanda lost his strength so fast, he almost hit his head on the bathtub. The girl tried her best to suppress a smile at this, and it wasn't necessary for him to actually see her doing so, to know it! She kept moving her head up and down, in a slow and torturing pace, while her hands started to massage his testicles.

Not allowing himself to cum in her mouth – as appealing as that sounded -, Kanda grabbed her and kissed her fully in the mouth, making the girl fall in her back. He stared at her for what seems an eternity, observing her naked beauty. His hair was falling around them, hiding them from the outside world, like night blue curtains, that always resembled her a dark waterfall. With a devilish smirk, that made his slightly sharp cuspids visible, the male pushed her panties to the side and placed himself in her entrance, burning in desire and lust, and slowly trusted.

"Y-you didn't even take off the panties!" Asuka managed to say, somehow while moaning.

Kanda locked his eyes on her, lust all over them. Oh boy. The male let the girl adjust herself for few seconds, before starting to move in a slow pace, in and out.

His hand travelled up and down her legs, but the socks and garters were actually pissing him off. As much as he liked the vision of her girlfriend in them, he wanted to feel her skin, not the fucking underwear, so he took them off… Ripped them off.

"T-THEY WERE NEW!" Asuka shouted, if that was actually good enough to be considered a shout.

Kanda laughed, before quickly hiding his head on the crotch of her neck. "Shut up." The male groaned. As much as he wanted to stop his smile, he found out he just couldn't.

He started to increase his trusts, resulting in both of them moaning and starting to pant, more and more. His hot breath was dangerously tickling her neck, making her feel even more aroused, if possible. At every trust, she could feel him going deeper, faster, harder, what made her head spin everytime. She could never understand why this man was so addicting to her, all his being was pure addiction, like a drug, what was actually scary sometimes, terrifying even.

Asuka opened her eyes, not fully, only enough to see the man on top of her. Kanda was now staring at her, as he was cupping her face in a tender way, allowing the girl to look at his deep blue eyes and lose herself even more. His eyes, his hair, his body, he was completely perfect, if not for his grumpy personality and few other normal human flaws, the man would be the perfection, but well she didn't care about perfection. She liked him for who he was, flaws and all, so having him there with her, was something she would always be grateful for.

As the woman closed her eyes once again, biting her bottom lip, at the warm feeling in her tummy, Kanda knew she was reaching her limit. Her walls started to wrap around his member, like an invitation for him to go deeper.

"So tight…" Kanda mumbled almost inaudible, in an effort to not let any moan come out.

The girl wrapped her legs around him to make him go deeper, letting erotic moans getting loader.

Oh God her fucking moans… Not to talk about the feeling of her nails, now scratching his back weren't helping him either. Grunting, the male increased his pace, hitting Asuka in her G-spot.

With 2 more trusts Asuka came, as she arched her back in pure ecstasy. Kanda didn't handle much longer either, ending up coming inside her a little after, filling her completely. Asuka looked at her panting boyfriend, sweat mixed with water drops running down his temples to then travel along his jawline, ending up falling on her. As much as Kanda, inwardly, begged for more, he knew that he was about to lose his self-control and so, afraid of ending up hurting her, he decided it was better if they ended it there.

Well, unfortunately - or fortunately - for him, Asuka didn't exactly agree with him.

When he tried to remove himself from her, after few minutes and pants, she tightened her legs around him, preventing him to do as he pleased. With a pleasured grunt, he peered at her in curiosity.

What was she thinking? She had a devilish, hungry look in her face. Her swollen narrowed lips, made him want to rape her mouth with his, re exploring everything. Re tasting her. The male shove his thoughts away, before wiping away the mixture between water and sweat, from his forehead with the back of her hand.

Asuka stopped him by grabbing his wrist, and then licked and kissed his fingers. As she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull herself close to him, the male's body tensed once again.

"My turn~-" She whispered close to his ear in a very teasing way, sending shivers through Kanda's spine. "-to be on top~"

By pressing her finger on his forehead she guided the male slowly, making him lay once again on his back. While laying behind, his still erected member started to get out of her slowly, what resulted in both of them moaning. Once he was out, Asuka looked at him with desire, lust even. She wanted him, she fucking wanted him as hard as he wanted her! So… Why stop now? A little more pleasure wouldn't be bad.

He could feel her nails tracing random pattern on his skin, travelling from his chest to him toned stomach. Her touch was strong yet light, he could feel her nails perfectly, yet it wasn't enough to scratch his skin, only to send even more shivers through his spine. With one hand Asuka pinned both his hands above his head to stop him just in case. The now sitting on his abdomen red, lowered herself to kiss him unconsciously rubbing her chest against his.

Kanda tried to free his wrists from her grip, and he actually could do so, he was very proud of his strength thank you, but something in having her actually trying to pin him down, made him give up on even trying and just keep on enjoying the show.

With a bite on his lip, she moved her free hand up and down his member, in this slow pace he knew so well, and guided him into her. Asuka almost freed her grip, with the feeling of his hard member slowly slipping into her, rubbing against her walls. After tightening her grip around his wrists, not that this would do anything but the illusion of having him under her control was satisfyingly amusing to just stop, she started to ride him.

She was decided to torture him, and now he was sure of it. Her slow pace was so fucking torturing, he even felt like freeing his wrists – what would piss her off, no doubt – and by holding on her waist, burry himself deeper on her, moving faster, harder! For God sake!

"Asuka" He groaned.

Oh his groan… How she loved it.

After placing a soft peck in his lips, Asuka increased her speed, riding on him faster. In an attempt of burying himself deeper inside her, Kanda tried propping his feet in the tub, but with the water still running he found it impossible. He cursed under his breath.

She giggled a little and then released his hands. In one second his hands were pinned above his head, and in another they were holding carefully her waist helping her moving. His hips joined her moves, increasing the pleasure both were feeling.

She didn't want to admit it, but damn, having Kanda helping her and not letting her do all the job was beyond amazing. His albeit messy trusts - because he couldn't keep his feet in the tub without slipping - and groans made the familiar warm feeling in her tummy start again. In a motion Kanda sat down with the girl still in his lap, never removing himself from her. As the male regained his hold on her waist helping her, she wrapped her legs around him and dug her nails on his back. He hissed at the burning feeling in his back, but shove it aside.

Few trusts after Kanda started licking her neck and nibbling it a little in a playfully way, Asuka reached her climax, moaning his name in pure pleasure, still feeling the sweet waves hitting her. Kanda came after her, leaning his head backwards, enjoying every bit of the orgasm.

With a smirk Kanda allowed himself to lay on his back, with Asuka on top. He hugged her, recovering from their 'exercise'. After removing himself from her, they stood there still panting a little, their hearts racing.

"Well." She started. "We sure need another bath."

The male let out a little laugh, what always mesmerized her. He had such a beautiful laugh, yet he refused to laugh, no matter what, after all he was Kanda fucking Yuu. However he would laugh very now and then around her, what made her feel special.

"You're the one paying the water bill."

"Eh!?" Asuka shouted with her eyes wide opened, resulting in the male trying to cover his laugh with coughs. "Stop laughing!"

"I'm not laughing."

"Hmpt!" She crossed- Tried to cross her arms but failed, since the male was hugging her against his chest, well failing never tasted so well. "Ne…"

He peered at her, by the corner of his eyes.

"Thank you for defending me today, against you ex…" She smiled at him. "You know you didn't need to."

He simply nodded.

"You almost punched her."

"If the fucking usagi didn't stop me I sure would." He huffed, having in his mind every single word Rika uttered.

The bitch.

Asuka knew Kanda would never raise his hand on a female. Never. So knowing that he almost did to protect her, made her feel a turmoil of emotions inside. Lost in her thoughts, his husky voice snapped her out of them.

"You would never do that…" It was almost like a whisper, but it was loud enough for her to hear him. "I know you too well…"

She looked at him astounded. She shook her head and grinned at him, gratefulness all over her face.

Oh fuck… Kanda's cheeks started to get hot. Once he realized he was blushing, he covered his face with his hand, even turning his face away from her.

"I know you're blushing~" She teased. "Wait until Lavi and Luchia hear about this~ Kanda Fucking Yuu blushing after saying something so cute~ Awwwwwwwwwwwwn~"

"You're so paying the water bill." He grunted, trying to suppress his smirk.

As she flinched, trying billions of excuses to not pay anything, he couldn't handle his laughter. Days with her were always amusing. And damn! He fucking enjoyed it.

"At least you liked the garters…" Se pouted, looking at him with puppy eyes.

He smirked. "I fucking hated them."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, as always I corrected this the best I managed to, yet it may still have mistakes.

I have nothing much to say this time, just that this is supposed to be another 3 oneshots project with the exact same guys: Kanda, Sasuke (Naruto) and Gintoki (Gintama) and this time is about fetishes~ I dunno if I'm going to write the other two lemons yet... you see I have them in my head but I don't know how to start them xp

Anyways Kanda's fetish is 'zettai ryouiki' also known as Absolute Territory. This one seems to be really common among guys what I found quite interesting X) and well between Sasuke, Kanda and Gintoki - considering the other two fetishes, of course - I decided that Kanda's the one who fits the best in this fetish. About the bathtub... Let's admit it: guys like Kanda look good dripping wet right? Now, Sasuke and Gin have short hair, they would look sexy yes, but imagining water falling down Kanda's body and hair... *coof coof*

Lastly, I could actually tell you what the other two fetishes and places are in my mind but~ since I dunno if I'm actually going to write those two I'm not going to torture you X)


End file.
